Life's Not A Game
by NotYetPerfect
Summary: New girl Bella Swan decides to play a game with the "IT" boys @ forks high. Quickly becoming one of the elite at this school Bellas past comes back to haunt her. When the truth comes out can the elite learn Lifes Not A Game? Strong language & lemony zest
1. Chapter 1

Old readers hello and welcome back. I've made a few changes so please do go back and read from the start. I am hoping to upload every week if not every other but I am busy getting ready for uni so don't hate me if I'm late!

New readers! Hello and welcome to Life's Not A Game. Some parts of this story are dark and a little distressing so please don't read it if you are under 18 or just not into that kind of thing. I will post at the start of the chapter when these topics are broached but the first 7-10 chapters are a little fluffy with only a few dark moments in them. Also there will be lemony goodness so again no reading it that's not what you want!

All things twilight are not mine!

Thanks for reading... love y'all KJ

* * *

Life's Not A Game 

On the way to Forks High School, all I could think about was how I ended up in this cold, wet town that is my personal hell on Earth. I used to live with my mother Renee, in Arizona and I loved it, until recently. I was the typical popular girl you love to hate, always had a long line of boys waiting to take me out, and had the perfect boyfriend and the greatest friends. Charlie, my father was rich and didn't mind just giving my mother lots of money to take care of me so I never wanted for anything. Renee blames this for my behaviour; of course she has no idea what really changed me and probably never will. I don't know, get arrested once for underage drinking and possession of drugs and she decides she just can't cope anymore. I was once a good daughter. I had good grades in school, came home on time, only partied on weekends and in return Renee stayed out of my life and left me to my shit. I was no angel but hell neither was she and that worked for us. Then it all changed. The only person I could ever trust is the guy who is like by baby brother, Leon or BB to me. I changed and he was there for me all the way. We started going out every night and trying anything all so I could forget, including my new friends or the shit that got me arrested.

So, the bitch I'm forced to call mother called Charlie telling him I was a fucking waster it was about time he did more than pay my endless shopping, drinking, drug addiction and show some real parenting. And I was shipped off to Forks without a second glance or after thought. Lucky Bitch gets to do whatever she wants now.

Looking at the school I can see that it will be easy to establish a place in the "elite" group with my looks, money and oh so generous father who just happens to own most of the town. _And to think I used to hate this shit._ With a deep breath I made my way out of one of my favourite cars, a classic little black mini, and could already feel the eyes on me as I made my way to the office. I felt a little nervous but brushed it off and did what I do best. I put on a smile and faked the rest, me at my best. The one everyone else knows.

Behind the front desk was a woman around late 30's with reddish brown hair who I assume was the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan" I say assuming in a town as small as this she'll now everything about me anyway. Well at least the lie everyone has been told.

"Oh… yes… hello... yes, Charlie Swans daughter" she muttered as she rummaged through some papers on her desk. "Here we are... here is you're class schedule and a map of the school. You will need to get this signed by your teachers today and return it before you leave"

"Thanks" I replied my voice patronising and a fake smile slapped on my face

"Have a nice day miss Swan" she called as I walked out the door, to yet again more stares and few whistles. I walked past, Sex hair, an extremely hot boy with bronze sex hair and the body of a god standing next to, Muscles. Not bad to look at himself is Mr Muscles. He is a bear of man and if it wasn't for his cute dimples and childish face I may be a little frightened. Then next to him was Blondie, he was what I dreamed about when I was young and fantasised about as I grew older. The perfect prince charming. He was taller then Sex hair but not as tall as Muscle and had just the right amount of muscle himself; he had blonde hair just long enough to be in his amazing blue eyes that have been following my every move.

He turned to Muscles and said just loud enough for me to hear "Fuck new meat is hot, I can't wait to see that ass naked and in my bed." Well maybe Forks won't be that bad after all. I could have some fun with these three. And with that thought I made my way into the main building with the first real smile on my face since I got to this hell hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once I was inside the school, and out that dreadful rain, I checked my timetable to see I had calculus first with Mr Wotton in Room 15. I managed to find the room easily as this was such a small school, not even half the size of my school in Phoenix. I was a little late so everyone was already seated and as I entered the room they all turned to stare at me. _Wow, I must look really good today, _I thought sarcastically. I walked up to the badly dressed middle aged teacher and introduced myself, "Hi I'm Bella Swan… I'm in this class." I finished with a half smile trying to not to look like a total bitch.

He flashed me a huge smile back, nodding like a dog and handing me a text book. "Welcome, just take a seat anywhere and we'll get started" he said still with the creepy smile in place. As I walked towards the back of the class I noticed him checking me out._ Gross. _

I walked right to the back of the room ignoring all the longing looks of the boys as they pulled out free seats and the bitching ones from girls as they were ignored and one actually shoved out of her chair by the guy sitting next to her. I laughed a little at that one. I sat in the seat next to a short pixie type girl, with short black hair that kind of stuck out in different directions, which on anyone else would probably look like they just rolled out of bed and couldn't be bothered. But it suited her. She had a slim figure shown off by a short fitting yellow summer dress, with gorgeous white heals and a matching huge white bag that I could probably fit my head in. In total she was cute, pretty and had the girl next door look lots of girls tried and failed to achieve. "Hey Isabella, I'm Alice it's just great to meet you. I'm sure we're going to be the best of friends you'll have to meet my friends. Oh, I just love your shoes and your bag. Actually your whole outfit is just gorgeous. We will defiantly have to go shopping together." She spoke a mile a minute and I had to put my hand over her over her mouth to get her to stop.

"Hi, Alice it's great to meet you to. It's Bella by the way call me Isabella and I might just mistake you for my mother. I would love to meet your friends. Your outfit is really cute and yes to going shopping with you. I think that was it." The whole time I spoke kept my hand covering her mouth so as she wouldn't interrupt me.

"Bella right, you're so funny. I can tell already everyone here is going to love you." She gave me a bright smile and I could tell she didn't need to fake being this friendly and that she was genuinely a nice girl. "I can't wait to introduce you to everyone; I can already picture the guys drooling all over you. Although Rose may be a little harsh at first she is really a great friend she just doesn't trust easily. Oh you don't have a boyfriend do you?"

"No. I don't really do relationships too easy to get hurt." I told her a little too honestly. Sometimes my brain filter just fails me but this only usually happens around people I'm close to. Guess this Alice chick was right about us being friends.

"That's just like someone else I know. Anyway class is about to finish so I'll see you at lunch. You just have to sit with me and my friends." Just as she said that, not even a second after she finished talking the bell went and she was gone. I didn't even notice the teacher had started the lesson let alone that it was over. _Huh, guess that was Alice_. I stood from my desk and walked out the class room. Just as I was about to turn I bumped into a wall.

"I'm so sorry" _the wall was speaking? _ I looked up and saw Muscles from outside. "Actually I'm not it's lovely to bump into you I'm Emmett." Muscles said hold out his hand for me to shake. _Cute, very cute._

I laughed and shook his hand "Nice to bump into you too Emmett I'm Bella"

"Well beautiful I'll make sure to bump into you again soon" He gave me this huge smile with dimples and all and walked off in the direction he had been going. As he walked I watched his ass. He turned and caught me. He shot me a wink and said, "I know, I know you hate to see me go but love to watch me leave" I laughed out load as he turned and jogged off to his next class. _I'm defiantly going to like it here more than I thought._

I check my time table to see I had history. As I walked into Mr Lam's room I noticed another one of the boy's from this morning sitting at the back. I took the seat next to him, flashed him my best smile and said "hey I'm Bella" and hold out my hand to shake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blondie took my hand in his big strong one and shook it gently. _Hmm… you know what they say about big hands. _ He flashed me this brilliant smile that would make any girl swoon. _But I'm not just any girl Blondie that trick wont work on me. _"Well hello La Bella, I'm Jasper Whitlock" he said with a southern drawl with matching panty drenching smirk. Ok so I swooned a little. But _holy shit_ that accent is hot. What can I say; I'm a woman, I recognise a fine piece of man meat when I see one. And Jasper is one of the finest I've seen. His just the type man I pictured when my mom read stories about prince charming when I was little. _When she remembered she had a kid that is._ He is sex on legs. _Hmm… very nice legs at that. _

Just as I was about to reply the teacher decided to interrupt and start the class. _Stupid teacher interrupting my conversation with smexy southern blond. _Hate the teacher. Love the class. _What can I say, it has a great view. _I tried so hard to keep my eyes of smexy southern blonde throughout the rest of class. Very hard task indeed. I didn't hear a word teacher guy was saying and had already forgotten his name the second he spoke it. Once the class was over I wasn't really sure if I should talk to _Jasper _or if that would look like I was desperate for friends. _Damn I seem desperate enough to myself, where are your ball Swan?_ Luckily he made the decision for me as he shot out of class as soon as the bell rang. But just before he walked out the door he turned to walk backwards and said "see you around, La Bella" and he was gone. _ Fuck that is certainly one hot piece of man candy and I just love that nickname he gave me. _

My next two classes before lunch go much quicker with no more encounters with the three hotties I saw this morning. _Hehe… throtties. _I did meet some people though. Not all of them nice and not any of them interesting. _None of them seemed to be the type to party and I need me to find some that would._ There's Puppy, an overly friendly blond boy named Mike who reminds me of a golden retriever, kinda cute but _kinda_ is not my type. I also met Frizz, a pretty brunette who should really invest in some intensive hair therapy, named Jessica or _Jess _as she told me to call her. Couldn't help but notice that _Jess_ is very much Mikes groupie and only clung to me when he showed interest, _obviously _trying to gain some new girl spotlight of her own. And then there was Ang or Angela, a girl so sweet she can even soften my heart. She's the local Reverends daughter too, but I for one know you can't pick your parents so can't hold that against her.

As Ang and I walked towards that canteen we were intercepted by Mike, "Puppy", Newton. _Uh, I've had enough of him for one day._ "Hey Bella. Are you sitting with us at lunch? I know Jess would love it and you could meet the rest of the gang." He tried to convince to sit with him with the promise of making Jess happy? _Idiot! _

"No thanks puppy. I met this girl called Alice this morning and said I'd sit with her and her friends." What I really wanted to say was: _no I don't want you to hump my leg, now fuck off!_ But I thought it might be good to have some people like me. Just in case. I hadn't even been here a day, there's still plenty of time to be a bitch.

"Alice _Brandon?_" Puppy replied, like the Queen of England just asked me too tea.

"Uh huh" I murmured trying to block him out. The whole time this guy has spoken to me I swear I only listened to the first words out of his mouth. _So annoying._

"But she's one of the Cullen kids and they never ask anyone to sit with them. Are you sure?" what did he think I imagined it or something. I swear on all that is wicked and sinful I want to hit him round the head for insinuating I'm not good enough for these _Cullen kids_. He doesn't even know me.

As I was about to rip him a new one, little Miss Pix herself came up and saved the asshat. "Bella, there you I've been looking all over for you" she screamed joyfully as she _skipped _up to me. This caused everyone who wasn't already staring and whispering about me in hushed tones, _which was like ten people_, to turn and stop there conversation. For what felt like an hour but was probably just a minute or two, the only person talking was Alice and the _throtties_ and some blond chick at the back of the cafeteria.

I smiled at Alice ignoring the stares which were starting to make me feel uneasy. _Don't let that smile crack Swan._ "Hey Pix. Missed me I see."

"Of course, you're my new bestie." She exclaimed happily. _Gosh this girl is like a bunny on crack. "_Now come on, I want you to meet everyone!" she pulled me to the table where the _throtties_ were and _Eve_, a tall beautiful modal like blonde who could knock down any girl's self-esteem. She's like a life-size Barbie, only natural not plastic.

"Guys this is Bella. Bella this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward" Pix introduced us.

"Actually I've already met Muscles and Blondie"

"Who?" Pix asked

"Emmett and Jasper, Pix who else?" I laughed

"That is kind of obvious isn't it?"Pix laughed with me

"So, Bella got a name for me yet" Sex hair asked as we sat down

"Yes actually"

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Oh please Bella, now I'm dying to know. Oh so cuiouse and you know what they say about curiosity and cats. For me" Alice really does say so much about so little. It's such a talent. And how can I resist her with that cute puppy dog face? _Damn evil pixie. _

"Ok Pix, for _you_. Sex hair" Muscles burst into loud laughter. _Guess I'm funny. _

"Em, it's not that funny" Eve pointed out "so what's mine?"

"Eve"

"Why? Everyone else's is obvious and I get Eve?"

"Come on, if there wasn't proof of God before there sure is now. You chika are perfection. So Eve. Would you prefer Barbie because that was my second pick"

"Err… thanks… I think." She replied hesitantly. "And no, I'm defiantly not an air head like Barbie."

"I'm sure." I didn't won't to make enemies on my first day so I just agreed with that even if I'm not sure that's true; I don't know the girl she could not know her ABC's for all I know. I guess she can only prove me wrong.

"So beautiful bumped into to anyone else yet today?" Muscles asked with a teasing smirk.

"No Muscles, I only bump into the hot guys" I replied with a smirk of my own. He laughed again; _seriously this guy must laugh as much as kids do. _

"So Bella, what brings you to Forks?"

"Pix, that's a long story, let's just say I got into a little bit of trouble with alota bit of bad in-between."

"So what daddy bailed you out?" Eve asked with a bit of a bitchy tone. _Can't out bitch me, bitch._

"Actually it was this or Military school and let's just say camouflage is not my thing. The mother couldn't handle me anymore."

"So leave anyone special behind La Bella?" Smexy Southern Blond asked while leaning across the table towards me

"Yeah, actually. There is this one guy."

"Bella you said you didn't have a boyfriend! Did you lie to me?" Pix said with a fake insulted tone.

"No Pix, no boyfriend, just my friend Leon. I've know BB since I was 11 his like the little brother I never wanted. Best friend a girl could ask for" God I missed him. I only saw him yesterday and I want to cry already. He helped me so much after… s_hit, don't let the people see you sad._

"Oh. Well he has to come down to visit I can't wait to meet him. Maybe you can get him to come down this weekend he can come to the party at my house. I totally forgot to invite you Bella. There's a party at my house Friday, you just have to come-"

"Kay Pix I'll come just take a breath. And I'm sure I can get BB to come down this weekend to."

With that the bell rang and it was off to bio for me.

"Bella, what class do you have now." Pix asked

"Bio with Banner"

"Me too, come on I'll show where it is." Sex hair said. _Hmmm…. That's two classes that have a nice view, _I thought as we walked out the cafeteria to more stares and whispers. _What a fun first day so far. _


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys the last chapter for this week... Expect more next week by Friday but not promising anything!

**Warning! **This chapter does contain some lemony zest.

Enjoy and please review :) Love y'all KJ

* * *

Chapter 4

I noticed Edward looking at me out of the corner of his eye as I did the same. There was an obvious attraction between us and I wondered if he could feel the electricity that seemed to flow between us. We both knew we were checking each other out. Now I'm not stupid I know I'm eye-catching, the deep mahogany of my hair and dark chocolate of my eyes make my pale skin glow and showcases the soft blush of my cheeks. The deep red highlights that only show in the sun makes my otherwise boring hair gorgeous as well as the stylish layers and heavy side fringe. I have a slim hour glass figure with my breast being a nice c cup. Although I'm slightly lacking in the ass department my long, smooth, creamy legs make up for it. But I also know that without confidence you are nothing. You must be confident to get noticed and seen _well most of the time_. The old me wasn't confident and nobody noticed me until… _not thinking about that_. So I am confident. And also honest. I am honest to the point of being blunt and tell it how it is. I'm sick of bullshit and so don't deal in it. I have come so far from the shy, timid people pleaser I once was… I keep my _past_ hidden and that gives me a mystery which has been described as sexy.

As we walked in to our biology class Edward flashed me a dazzling smile, I just flashed him my own flirtatious smirk and wink as he sat at his desk and I went to speak to a… _Mr Banner? What a fucking stupid name!  
_

"Hi Mr Banner, I'm Bella Swan" I said with my flirty smile still in place. _Might as well get on his good side now and maybe it will keep me out of trouble later… maybe.  
_

"Oh... yes… Bella, have a seat next to Mr Masen… and take this book… umm…" _Well I seem to have him rather flustered; I may just get an A in this class. _

"Yes sir!" I replied in my 'husky' voice. The one Leon says can get me out of anything or into anything. I made my way through the class and to the seat next to Edward, who seemed rather happy about sitting next to me. As I sat down I noticed the glares I was receiving from the girls. Edward was also on the end of a few envious looks from the male population of our class. That may have given me a tiny ego boost, not that I really needed it. Whereas the old me would've been cowering away from these girls, I could not wait to get my claws into them. Especially some plastic looking blonde up front whose evil eye reminded me of the Janitors from 'Scrubs'. I have no clue how I resisted laughing at the bitch.

"This lesson just got more fun." Edward winked at me.

"Well or course, _everything _is more fun with me" I said in a serious tone but with a flirty smile to let him know I was joking. Well half joking.

"I'm sure it is" Edward said suggestively.

"Well a girl has to have _fun_. She _needs_ it." Damn this boy gives as good as he gets.

Just as we were about to continue our playful banter Banner decided to interrupt. "Ok, today we are going to watch a video about the life cycle of bees…" I tuned him out after that. As he kept going on and on about how we should take notes and how he can see in the dark so we better behave blah blah blah, I thought about what Edward and I could get up to in said dark. _Oh how badly I want to be the cause of his sex hair. _

As the lights were turned off, I decided to let bold Bella out to play. I let my hand slowly wonder to rest on Edwards's leg. I felt, rather than saw, him glance at me. I knew he was smirking that sexy grin of his. _I'll give you something to smirk about, _I thought as I slowly slid my hand higher, teasing him. He tensed slightly, before relaxing again and winking at me. I turned to the front again, keeping my eyes focused on the TV. I could feel his eyes burning into me as I moved my hand even higher and palmed his already hard cock. He let out a low, sexy, moan that made me shiver in delight and put a smug smile on my face. As I continued to rub his obviously large dick through his jeans, he griped the desk, let his head roll back and closed his eyes as he let out another sexy groan. I could tell he was getting close and as I looked at my watch I saw we only had about five minute of class left, _perfect timing_. So with my smug smile still in place, channelling bitchy Bella, I stopped, just as Banner turned the lights back on. _Really perfect timing. _Edward snapped his head to look at me and as surprise changed to frustration I smiled innocently at him and kissed his cheek, before whispering "See you later big boy" huskily in his ear.

I walked to gym with a skip in my step even if it was gym. It felt good to know I have the same power over Forks boys that I do over boys back in Phoenix. It put me in a great mood. Unfortunately my great mood didn't last long. Once in gym I gave coach Clapp my slip to sign and got changed in what Forks High said I would need for a gym kit. It consisted of short tight black shorts and a tight white t-shirt which showed off my figure without making me look like a hooker like some of the girls I saw as I walked into the gym. One group were dressed in shorts that were pretty much knickers with the amount of ass hanging out of them and tops so low that is they weren't wearing a bra you could see the ladies in full view. It made me think of the old cougars at my mother's club, trying to get the waiters attention with their plastic tits and would be smiles on their obviously botoxed faces. It made me laugh to think that these girls would be those cougars in 20 – 30 years.

I noticed that one of the girls was Bitch Brow from Bio, the one who reminded me of Janitor. That just made me laugh harder. People, _I use that term loosely_ were looking at me as if I was mad. Bitch Brow and her 'crew' were sneering in my direction. So I smiled sweetly and wiggled my fingers at them. Bitch Brow flipped her hair and walked up to me, trying, _and failing_, to look sexy.

"You're Isabella right?" she asked in a nasally voice.

"Bella" I corrected with a happy sigh to my voice. _What can I say I make myself laugh. _

"Well _Bella_" She sneered. "I'm sure you've heard about me, I'm Lauren"

"No I haven't actually" I said cutting her off and laughing internally.

She huffed and continued. "Well Edward and I are practically together so keep your skanky hands away from him"

I laughed out loud now. I just couldn't help it. "Well _Lauren_" I matched her earlier sneer. "If you're only practically together then he's fair game. And I can't help that he wants _me_. But don't worry your empty little head; I don't want to touch him now I know where he has been." I looked her up and down with disgust plastered all over my face. When I locked eyes with her again, I raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Yeah… well…" when she couldn't say anything else a victorious smirk made its way across my face. She stomped her foot, _seriously I thought only toddlers and girls in movies did that_, then turned and stormed away. I was expecting her to slam a door as well and scream once she was behind it. _Drama Queen!_

All her Bitch Brow wannabes followed behind her.

As I turned to join the rest of the class I caught sight of the throtties and Alice and Rose. _This class just got a little better. Only a little though, it's still gym. _I walked over to them and as Alice noticed me she started waving franticly. "Whoa, chicka calm down. I mean seriously Pix what are you on and where can I get some?"

"Nothing right now but I'll hook you up at my party. I can't believe that you're in this class too Bella. This is the only class we have together and I'm sure they'll see fit to fix that eventually. They try to keep us apart you see, they think we make too much trouble."

"Alice, remember to breathe sweetie" Rose interrupted. I'm glad she did I was beginning to think I was going to have to take little Pix to the E.R because her little body ran out of breath.

"Oh yes Baby Bell is here to play" Muscles said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Em get off you'll crush her"

"Not to worry little Pix I'm stronger than I look. And I'll show you boys real playing Friday night" I winked at Emmet as I shrugged out from under his arm.

"My kind of girl Swanny, my kind of girl." Emmet said as he ran towards the coach.

"I believe you beautiful ladies are doing gymnastics right not so we are going to go and pretend to play football while we see how bendy you are."

"Oh Blondie wouldn't you love to find out how bendy I am" I yelled as he and Edward walked off. _Sex hair is still kind of sulky, looks like someone isn't used to now getting what they want._

Gym past pretty quickly after that with me and Pix trying to out trick each other, we both had done gymnastics as children, and Rose saying she doesn't do sweat. _How she stays that skinny if she doesn't exercise after seeing how much she put away at lunch I don't know. _

After gym I headed back to Charlie's to be greeted with an empty house. This was never a home to anyone and certainly isn't now. This is just the place I'll be sleeping… occasionally… if I don't have a better offer. You'd think I'd be surprised that I haven't seen Charlie since I arrived in Forks last night but eh the fucker hasn't been in my life since I was two why should he start now?

"Why Daddy dearest I had a _great_ first day at my new school. I even found some hot boys to play with. Unfortunately I did not find someone to supply with my sweeties and goodies but hey the night is still young and I have no one to answer to!" I said to the empty house in a sarcastic tone. Hell you'd think Charlie would make sure the maid was here to greet me or some shit but _nooo_ not even someone who he pays he here me. Wouldn't surprise me if the fucker forgot I was coming.

Just as I thought that there was a knock at the door. Maybe he didn't forget I was coming after all.


End file.
